


Deck the Halls

by alliaskofyou, TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Decorating, FLUFFFFFF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Christmas decorating featuring a dedicated Seb and a horny and unhelpful Jim.





	Deck the Halls

The ladder creaks as Sebastian leans against the gutter lining the roof of the house. “How does this look?” He holds the string of lights in place, awaiting Jim’s approval but hears nothing. “Jim?”

 

“Hmm? Yes, sorry, just admiring the view.” 

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes playfully and throws some of the snow resting in the gutter behind him, laughing when he hears an indignant yelp. 

 

“I’ll get you back for that.” 

 

“I’m the one doing all the work here.” Sebastian waves the lights in the air above him to signify his work and how difficult it is. “Balanced precariously on a ladder, attempting to spread a little Christmas cheer while you oggle my arse.”

 

“I know of other ways you could make me cheerful.” 

 

Sebastian can feel Jim’s burning, surveying gaze, debates throwing more snow over his shoulder, but, instead, attempts to reply in a chastising tone but fails miserably. “Not until we - technically just me -  finish decorating.”

 

“Well, just know I will ‘oggle your arse’ until then.”

 

“You’re ridiculous. Just tell me if this looks good.” 

 

“It looks great.” 

 

“Thank you.” Sebastian settles the lights along the roof.

 

“Your arse, I mean.”

 

“Jim!”

 

“They look great, Seb. Both your arse and the lights.”

 

Sebastian silently agrees and leans back slightly to survey his work, but his wet shoes slip on the metal step. His feet fall out from under him and he lands on his back, all the air rushing from his lungs and escaping in an exasperated puff. 

 

He looks above him where Jim leans over him with quick eyes, to ensure Sebastian isn’t injured, and an open mouth that spills out sparkling, contagious laughter.


End file.
